narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siblings Clash
The mountainous, rocky terrain in the Land of Earth had a sense of calm and serenity to it. Well, at least for now. Two siblings were scheduled to pit their wits, skill and guts against each other in a long awaited duel, which promised to gauge how much both had actually grown throughout their illustrious careers, despite their youth. One of them had already arrived. Juro Uchiha walked through the massive rock formations and natural structures, so intricately crafted that they seemed to be made by man's hand. His footsteps were silent but audible, making a soft crunching sound as he smoothly made his way forward. The intense heat of the sun didn't seem to faze him too much, product of hundreds of missions in differing conditions—some much more brutal than this sunny day. The siblings had chosen this venue far from home as both had no intention of wreaking havoc in their beloved Land of Fire, but both also had upcoming missions in the nearby village of Iwagakure. As the elder brother walked through the rocky formations, a shadow appeared of his younger brother, Teishi. The younger brother was sitting under the covers of the huge rock with a bottle of sake in his hand. That bottle of sake was a keep-sake of his mentor whose words, "This bottle of sake is the best of the Chasms", echoed every breath he took. Teishi's eyes looked heavy and he was fatigued from a mission he had undertook earlier. However, the sight of his brother searching for him brightened his eyes. "Late for the dentist appointment, scared are we ?" Teishi spoke weakly as he stood up, "Its been years, I apologize for making you watch me in this messy state. But a promise is a promise," Teishi spoke, wondering how much Juro had grown since the last time they had a spar. "As drunken as ever, I see..." Juro trailed off as he witnessed the shenanigans of his younger brother in front of him. "I don't mind continuing this spar once you've sobered up." He offered, but he could still see a determined glint in the eyes of his brother, behind his drunken swagger. Determination was the sign of a worthy duel, whatever the state. "Maybe it'd be wise to let him make the first move," Juro thought to himself, as his previous offer still hung in the air. Teishi smiled, "No, Don't be afraid, We can start right now, don't hold back just because of my mess. I am ready," Teishi spoke while throwing the bottle of sake under what he called a safe place, a formation of small rocks. Flexing his muscles, Teishi took hold of a kunai, pointing it towards Juro, "I know this piece of metal isn't enough for me to beat you, let the eldest go first," Teishi yelled, despite knowing the fact that the shinobi who made their first move had an advantage, he wanted to give that advantage to his brother for reasons unknown. Juro smiled as his Sharingan sprang to life, viciously rotating as he signaled his respect to his brother's abilities with its' activation. "I can't say no to an invitation," Juro muttered. He smacked his palms together, drawing his right leg backwards in an arc, creating a semicircle around him on the sand beneath his feet. Inhaling deeply, he made his move. Wind Release Stream! The torrent of air blasted towards Teishi, knocking sand everywhere like a vicious sandstorm, also threatening to blast Teishi backwards if he didn't move quickly. The amount of sand displaced created a vicious sight impediment as in the chaos, two kunai whizzed towards Teishi; propelled by the wind as well. One had an explosive tag attached. Teishi could do nothing but smile, "Back then, it had to take me nearly the best of my abilities in order to make you showcase those red bloodlust eyes, looks liek now you have come to think of me as an equal. Good, because I am going to show you how much I have improved over the years" the young brother said, activating his own Sharingan and coughing out a massive stream of intense flame that got powered up by the Wind technique released by Juro earlier. The flames reached towards the older brother swiftly. As the orange stream of flames erupted from the mouth of his brother, Juro instantly activated the explosive tag before the kunai could reach Teishi while the second kunai had imbedded itself into the ground ahead of Teishi as his attack enveloped the surrounding area. As Teishi's own flames roared forth fuelled by Juro's Wind, the kunai detonated as well. Numerous shards of miniature metal fragments whizzed through the incoming inferno towards Teishi as Juro quickly cut his Stream to evade the incoming firestorm. The momentum generated by previous explosion as well as Juro's Wind ensured that these bits of shrapnel would sail at enough speed to baffle even the most experienced of Sharingan, and challenge the most formidable of reflexes. If Teishi let them be, they would penetrate his body and give him a serious headache. Or a stay in the hospital ward, if they hit anything important. While this happened, Juro had already been forced to take preemptive measures to prevent himself from being turned into a crisp roast. He had leaped high onto one of the rock formations beside their battle; channelling chakra to his feet as he ran higher and higher up along the wall of the rocks as the inferno raged on below, before gripping one the jagged surface with one hand to observe his surroundings, specifically the inferno below. "Not too shabby for an opening salvo, I'll give him that." He thought. His hand slipped out of his weapons pouch as he began connecting several wire strings to a gauntlet on his left arm. "Well, something like that I would expect from you, starting of with that trick, show me something different," Teishi shouted as earth beneath him quickly raised up elevating to the same level as his brother was. Raising his hand up eye, Teishi who had now demonstrated his original Kekkei Noroi earlier with his elemental manipulation of the earth now displayed to his brother his second ability which he gained from his mentor, Creation of All Things. Creating five basketball sized balls of water above Juro, he quickly shaped it in the form of a screw, sending it right at Juro at high speed. "Cool down from the heat of the moment, neesan." The shrapnel impacted the wall, as Teishi managed to evade the attack. "Ah, looks like my godfather taught you a few tricks, younger brother." Juro stated, forming the seal of confrontation as he blasted a jet of water at the screw, knocking it off course into the ground below. Focusing chakra to his feet, he now released his hand from the rock, forming several hand signs. Fire Release: Phoenix Feather Technique! He exhaled a mass of fire which took the form of a large phoenix ahead of him, facing Teishi. Instantly the wings of the fiery construct spread out, blasting hundreds of its 'feathers' towards Teishi and his wall and turning the area into a hot, flaming display of brilliance. Teishi was marveled by the amazing display of phoenix but the heat brought him back to reality, condensing the remnant water from his and Juro's earlier clash, Teishi sent large balls of water to counter the feathers, but realizing that there was no stop to the feathers, until the large culprit the phoenix was stopped, created enough water to rush down towards the phoenix in the form of a spiraling vortex. Category:Role-Play